bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit)
Hollow Ichigo (虚 (ホロ) 一護ウ, Horō Ichigo?) is an powerful entity who was created when Ichigo Kurosaki, a Shinigami, grew a Hollow in himself, a commonality of most Vizard. He is also the longest-running villain in Bleach history, randomly appearing in almost every single story arc, including the Bount arc and the Amagai arc. He was also the central antagonist in the Vizard arc. His presence can also be felt throughout the Hueco Mundo and Captain Amagai arcs whenever Ichigo dons his inner hollow's mask to fight tough opponents like the Espada. He had disappeared after Ichigo defeated him in his Inner world. He will most likely return as he said if Ichigo wanted to control his power then Ichigo shouldn't die before he shows up again. Implying that Ichigo has yet to fully master his Vizard mask and the Hollow may return during Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra. Appearance and Name His overall appearance is practically the opposite of Ichigo, especially in his clothing. While Ichigo wears a black standard Shinigami uniforms, his Hollow self wears a white shinigami uniform with black cloth belts. His skin and hair are also fully white and his eyes are black (on contrary to humans' white eyes) with yellow iris. His overall white color has led to the creation of his fan-name: "Shirosaki" (a play on his white color, Ichigo's last name being Kurosaki, "kuro" meaning black and "shiro" meaning white). He was named by fans as White Ichigo and Ogichi. When the Hollow was introduced for the first time in the anime, he had black teeth rather than white as shown in the manga, obviously to further signify the difference from Ichigo. However, this was later changed to normal white when he appeared again in Ichigo's inner world (see above). He also has his own version of Zangetsu, Ichigo's Zanpakutō: On contrary to Ichigo's black cleaver with silver edge wrapped in white cloths, his Zangetsu is silver with black blades and black wrapping cloths. Synopsis Early Story While Ichigo underwent training to gain his own shinigami powers, Urahara put Ichigo's soul in a position where if Ichigo didn't gain the power on his own, he would become a hollow. As his soul chain met its last link, nearly completing Ichigo's transformation, he succeed in gaining his power, yet emerged from the Shattered Shaft with Shinigami robes and a Hollow's mask. He later discarded the mask...or so he thought. Soul Society Arc During Ichigo's more difficult battles the mask he thought he discarded kept reacurring on his body in places that would have been near mortal wounds. As Ichigo fought Renji, Renji used Zabimaru to hit Ichigo near his heart, but the sword was stopped for some reason. After the fight, as Hanatarō healed Ichigo, he found that the same hollow mask Ichigo thought he threw away was what blocked Zabimaru. Ichigo, thinking the mask as a good luck charm, wanted to keep the mask; but Hanatarō took it, fearing it, threw it into the sewer water. The mask was gone again...for now. When Ichigo ran into Kenpachi, a superior opponent, Ichigo was pulled into his inner world by Zangetsu where he met Hollow Ichigo for the first time. Hollow Ichigo battled Ichigo for control over Zangetsu, showing superior skill in wielding the blade. Ichigo manage to win back Zangetsu's trust and he was allowed to leave his inner world. After the battle, Hollow Ichigo thought over the battle before leaving Zangetsu commenting that Ichigo's power would soon be his. After the battle, Yoruichi took Ichigo to heal him; as he awoke, she commented on how a hollow mask saved Ichigo's life. Ichigo was surprised, mentioning how Hanatarō threw it away, giving Yoruichi a concerned look of fear. She then got rid of the mask, much to Ichigo's dismay. During the battle with Byakuya at the execution grounds, Ichigo was pushed into a corner and as Byakuya went to deliver the final blow, the mask reappearedm,but in a different way. The mask appeared on Ichigo's face this time and Hollow Ichigo's voice took over, He then commented on Ichigo's weakness and began to pummel Byakuya; as he began to defeat Byakuya, Ichigo forced Hollow Ichigo back. Before Hollow Ichigo left he told Ichigo that he couldn't win without him and he was forced back into Ichigo's inner world. Bount Arc Hollow Ichigo kept quiet for a time being, only manifesting himself to fight Gō Koga and his doll, Dalk, before being forced back. Ichigo did feel Hollow Ichigo's influence growing over him. He also slightly manifested himself in an instant (only Ichigo's eyes turned yellow; the mask itself never began to form, and the sclera of his eyes didn't turn black) during Ichigo's fight with Jin Kariya, scarring him with a black Getsuga Tenshō, but Ichigo regained his senses shortly afterwards. Arrancar Arc During the Arrancar invasion, Ichigo felt the influence of Hollow Ichigo dangerously growing over him. During Ichigo's fight over Yammy, Hollow Ichigo began interrupting Ichigo's thought process telling him to call upon him for help, he stated he could make quick work of the two Arrancar, including Ulquiorra. This interruption costed Ichigo the fight and most of his friends got seriously hurt. When Grimmjow appeared, Hollow Ichigo tried to take over once again, causing Ichigo's eyes to turn black. He was overthrown by Ichigo. As Ichigo healed, he felt the influence of Hollow Ichigo growing even more. A lightning flash showed that Hollow Ichigo's mask covered the left side of Ichigo's face and his chin. Ichigo then found the Vizard and as he fought Hiyori, Hollow Ichigo started to take control again and he nearly killed her. Seeing the uncontrollable power of Hollow Ichigo, the Vizard agreed to train Ichigo to control him. As they placed Ichigo in a spell, Ichigo's body went out of control and began to turn into a Hollow. They failed to show him their moves. During this time, Ichigo journeyed to his inner world to confront Hollow Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo revealed that he had his own Zangetsu blade and the ability to go Bankai as the two battled. Ichigo then managed to overpower Hollow Ichigo at the last minute and force him back. Ichigo then gained the ability to don Hollow Ichigo's mask which gave Ichigo control over his power. Amagai Arc Hollow Ichigo made an appearance in this arc. Powers and Abilities Hollow Ichigo has demonstrated the ability to use both Shinigami and Hollow abilities, but has not been Shinigamified in his full Hollow state. It has been said that, should Ichigo ever truly lose control, Hollow Ichigo would be capable of destroying the world. In his real-world Hollow transformation, Hollow Ichigo demonstrated frightening abilities which he was not capable of performing while within Ichigo. Below is a list of Hollow Ichigo's powers and abilities: Advanced Growth Rate: Like Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo's most astounding ability is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take even months or years for the most gifted Shinigami, even Learning things faster than Ichigo. One example is the Bankai of his Zanpakutō, which he learns in three days alongside Ichigo with the assistance of a special device invented by Urahara. So far, Hollow Ichigo is the only Hollow known to have a Bankai. Enhanced Strength: Hollow Ichigo has a great amount of physical strength, evidenced by him throwing Ichigo through a building. Also, his full hollow transformation is coated in a very resilient skin that no Hollow or Arrancar before him has demonstrated. Immense Spiritual Energy: Hollow Ichigo has an astounding, remarkable amount of energy, more so than Ichigo who has more than most Espada. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Hollow Ichigo relies mostly on his Zanpakutō and the use of flash steps to move at hypersonic/ultrasonic speeds, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Cero: Like all Hollows, Hollow Ichigo can use a cero blast, but he hardly uses it. He doesn't really seem to care about basic Hollow abilities. Flash Steps Expert: Taught flash steps while Ichigo was taught by Urahara and Yoruichi, the "Goddess of the Flash". While not particularly versed in the various techniques he is able to keep up with and even surprise the Captain-level Ichigo with his speed. Zanpakutō His Zanpakutō is identical to Ichigo's but in reversed colors. He has shown Ichigo different kinds of moves in the series using either his Zangetsu, or Ichigo's. The first was with Ichigo's Zangetsu, and he had demonstrated throwing, and spinning Zangetsu by its cloth. The second was with his Zangetsu, and it was using a Bankai Getsuga Tenshou on an enemy at point blank range. Ichigo had used this method twice in his second fight with Grimmjow. 190px|left|thumb|Ichigo's inner Hollow Shikai :Shikai: The shikai form of Zangetsu resembles an over sized, though more elegant, cleaver blade without a hilt guard. The sword is as tall as the inner Hollow is; 1.75 meters, and has a silver blade with a black edge. The inner Hollow carries his Zanpakutō on his back by the cloth wrapped around the handle. When not in combat, the cloth extends to cover the rest of the sword and falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents, and is one of his preferred uses is rarely done. ::Special Ability: Zangetsu's special ability is the , which fires concentrated energy blasts from the tip of the blade in the shape of a crescent moon. 190px|left|thumb|Ichigo's inner Hollow Bankai :Bankai: : He learns his bankai at the same time as Ichigo, and just like Ichigo's, his bankai shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a completely white blade similar to Rukia's own Shikai. The handguard is in the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full"). The cloth wrapped around the hilt is replaced by a short chain with a broken link, similar to that of a plus spirit. In addition to his sword, his robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat with black lining that is closed at his chest. His bankai is a compression of his power, rather than a vast expansion as other bankai are. This hugely compressed power enables the inner Hollow to move at high speeds exceeding those of flash steps, and gives him matching agility and reflexes, allowing him to use his natural strength to its limits. Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than other Bankai users of his level. With enough usage and acquired height, he can even appear as though he is flying. During the times when he took over Ichigo's body it was shown that his control and power were far greater than Ichigo's. ::Bankai Special Ability: Zangetsu's special ability remains Getsuga Tenshō. When used with his Bankai, these blasts are white with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with augmented power and speed. He can also use it with his hand(s). During Byakuya Kuchiki's fight with Ichigo, the Hollow took over and was actually the first to perform it. Due to this fact, the more Ichigo uses the move, the easier it is for the Hollow to take control. Personality His most distinguishing feature is his maniacal laughter and psychotic grins. He is brutal, arrogant, and sadistic. His only reason for existence being to take over Ichigo's power and his body to use it to kill everything and anything he sees. He taunts Ichigo as being weak and unsuitable for being a counterpart of, though he relishes the idea of taking Ichigo's powers for himself. He battles like a berserker, unlike Ichigo, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. He also protects Ichigo's body when he is about to die, because if Ichigo died, he would too. Hollow Ichigo has declared that Ichigo is the "King" of the inner world and he is the "Horse". Hollow Ichigo wishes to "take the crown" from Ichigo so he can have control over the body and become the dominant personality. After his lost, he states he's willing to allow Ichigo to keep the crown for now; but once Ichigo "screws up again", he declared he'd make his move again. Control over Ichigo's powers The Hollow is seen to be much more powerful than Ichigo, overpowering Ichigo very easily. His physical strength is already much greater than Ichigo's, while he gains any power that Ichigo does, evidenced by his use of Bankai. He is capable of deflecting Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō with his unarmed left hand, and his own Getsuga Tenshō is incomparably stronger than Ichigo's. His actual limit is unknown, as he was never in any case seen fighting with all his strength. The Hollow is capable of taking over Ichigo's body and powers when Ichigo falls unconscious in a fight. In this occurrence, Ichigo's sclera blacken and his irises glows golden-yellow in combination with a hollow mask forming on the left side of his face (Note; In episode 82 of the anime Ichigo's eye was not changed; this was corrected in other countries). Hollow Ichigo fights like a berserker and is shown to be sadistic, he is also capable of ignoring any injuries Ichigo has sustained up to the point of him taking possession of the body, with considerably increased speed and strength. Full Transformation Powers and Abilities In the Vizard arc, Ichigo underwent a full transformation into a Hollow. This full Hollow is shown as a white humanoid lizard with long orange hair and slit eyes seen through the eyeholes on its full mask. It displays powerful abilities such as instant regeneration, growth of additional body appendages, and an very exceedingly powerful Cero. *'Instant Regeneration': Unlike any Hollow or Arrancar before it, this form shows the ability to instantly regenerate. Even more astounding, the damaged area is replaced by a much more resilient material which is likely nearly impenetrable. This could be reference to its lizard-like appearance, as lizards are capable of regeneration. *'Cero': This hollow transformation can fire a potent super-Cero However, the capabilities of this attack other than its great power display have not been shown. This Cero appears to be crimson and tri-focused, and was powerful enough to warrant Love Aikawa summoning his hollow mask. *'Chain of Fate Attack': This form has shown the ability to form something similar to a greatly enlarged deteriorating Chain of Fate, which it can then fire at enemies. It is probable that this could be used, if Hollow Ichigo ever took full control, to catch fleeing souls. *'Zanpakutō Usage': Unlike the Arrancar, who use something similar to a Zanpakutō but when released call it a Resurrección, this full hollow transformation is capable of using a Zanpakutō much like Ichigo himself does. *'Resilience': This full Hollow form seems to be impossible to damage after it has been covered by its strong Hierro-like shell. *'Enhanced Strength': This full Hollow form was able to push back Kensei with little effort, and put all of the Vizard on the defensive with just its physical power. Its physical strength increases greatly. * Enhanced Speed: While in this state, its speed also increases greatly. *'Getsuga Tenshǒ': The Full Hollow's Getsuga Tenshou appears as surrounding the Tensa Zangetsu wholly. Its blasts become increased by power, range, force, speed, and size. Quotes * "You suck!" * "I'll show you the true power of Zangetsu!" * "You really do suck after all... Ichigo!" * "Do you mean the Zangetsu in your hands? Or the one...in mine?" * "I ain't got no name!" * "I have NO name!" * "Let's go." * "Getsuga Tenshou." * "Me and Zangetsu are your power." * "I'll show you the real way to use a Bankai!" * "Ichigo, what do you think the difference between the king and his horse is? I'm not going on for some child's riddle like 'one is a man and the other is a horse' or 'one has two legs and the other has four' or some shit like that. If there were two beings with exactly same appearance, abilities and powers, and if one of them becomes the king and dominates the fight, while the other becomes the horse and supplements the power, what do you think the difference between the two is? There's one answer: INSTINCT! What the being with the same power needs in order to achieve a greater power, what the one to become the king needs is that absolute lust for battle which seeks fight and desires power, shattering the enemy and destroying it without mercy! I mean that instinct for slaughter carved deep inside ourselves and sharpened completely! That's what you don't have! Any of that raw instinct! You fight with reason and try to beat others with reason! Just who are you going to slash with a sheathed sword? That's why you're weaker than me, Ichigo!" * "Shit. Looks like you had some of it left in you after all. That instinctual drive for battle and slaughter. Guess it can't be helped. You beat me, so I'll acknowledge you as the king for the time being. But don't forget that any one of us can become either the king or the horse! If I see the slightest opening, if you "ask" for my help, if you lose your temper, or if you screw up again, I'll butcher EVERYONE I see, starting with YOU!! And, before I leave, here's a warning: If you really want to control my power, take care NOT TO DIE until I return, Ichigo!!!!" Trivia *In the cover of chapter 220, the Hollow is depicted with a mirror writing of Ichigo's name in the background. Many misunderstand this as meaning that the Hollow's name is Ogihci, which is wrong in the fact that a mirror writing is different from a backward spelling. It is also premature to assume that it was the Hollow's name, since it need not actually represent the name, and a mirror writing can rarely be pronounced, the only exception to this rule being the ones that make other words in the same language. Therefore, as the Hollow claims in the Bount arc, he has no name. *Due to his white appearance, and the fact that he is considered a very opposite of Ichigo, some fans have dubbed him as "Shirosaki" as well, since shiro means white (while kuro means black), but it is also only a fan-based name; Hollow Ichigo truly has no name. *Despite him being a Hollow, the Hollow Ichigo performs Shikai and Bankai much like a shinigami/soul reaper, a feat that not even the Espada themselves can do. *Hollow Ichigo has stated that he doesn't know what he is. This could mean he might not even be a Hollow, but something in between a Hollow and an Arrancar. It could also mean that he might be Aizen's vision of the perfect being. Category:Hollow